Roleplaying Activities
To Learn more about the Roleplays you can play through, please consider the following... Roleplaying Guide In-Clan/Reg.Hunting In-Clan roleplays take place in camp. It can be a regular conversation, or fight training for apprentices. Reg. Hunting roleplays are hunting sessions, or border patrols. *Types of Reg. Hunting: **RH/Training - training apprentices to hunt during a hunt. **RH/Border Conflict -'' (See RH/Border Conflict)'' **RH/Boss Enemy - (See RH/Boss Enemy) *Types of In-Clan: **IC/Training - training apprentices to prepare for a fight or etc. This may include sparring. In sparring, you can't get knocked out. **IC/Nursey - caring for Kits, or having Kits play games. **IC/Treating Sick - NOTE: This is reserved for Medicine Cats and MC Apprentices only, and takes place in the MC den. In this roleplay, the User(s) who own the MC and MC apprentices, as well as the User who owns the patient, use roleplay to determine the fate of the patient, who has either been previously knocked out, wounded, old-age dying (Reserved for 12-13-year-old Elders), and/or sick. How to create an In-Clan/Reg. Hunting roleplay: *Create a new page for your In-Clan roleplay or Reg. Hunting roleplay. *Title it with: (Type of Roleplay) - (Date Started) - (Title) - Example: RH/Training - 1/1/15 - Mousepaw's First Hunt *Now start your roleplay: **To write dialogue, use the "script-style". The speaker's name is in bold. Add a colon to start. **All character motion descriptions are written in normal font,'' and the description includes < > on each end. **After the motion description, write the dialogue in normal font with " " marks. ***Example - '''Joe: ' "Take that you evil menace!" **Before you publish, remember to sign off with four tildes. *In-Clan and Reg. Hunting Roleplays have deadlines of at least one sentence per week. If the deadline is not reached, the roleplay will become a candidate for deletion. If you do not reply about 24 hours or more after it has become a candidate, it will be deleted and you will be notified. *If you are making an ending to a roleplay, write "The End, Fin, or some other ending word/phrase at the end of it." *All finished/ended roleplays will be moved to a Roleplay History section of your Clan's Roleplay page for reference. RH/Border Conflict: A border conflict is when two clans meet, and have territory skirmish. Unlike other types of Reg. Hunting roleplays, in OOC mode, Users controlling cats of two different clans must PLAN the skirmish. Because there is no specific Clan/Roleplay page for two clans, the users can only use one Roleplay page. This means, the users must decide whether the skirmish should take place on the Roleplay page of one Clan or the other. The admins focusing on the specific chosen clan will be the ones to check it. Remember to label it as a Border Conflict, so once the skirmish ends, the administrators can publish the skirmish on the Roleplay history section of BOTH Clan's roleplay pages. *A Border conflict starts out as POV dialogues. For Example: < SnowClan's POV > Mousepaw: ''' "I smell NightClan!" '''Ratpaw: "Eww...NightClan smell..." < NightClan's POV > 'Birdbeak: '"Once you jump out of those bushes, I'll flank 'em, got it?" 'Honeypaw: '"Got it." *Then, make a sub-title titled ". *Basically, that's when the battle starts and their are no more POVs. *This is where you can include motions and etc. Remember, no godmodding. *You can't kill another cat unless the owner of the cat makes it die. However, you can knock it out. *Remember, cats are not OP. Its basically like having a war reenactment with your friends, so its actually makes it much more fun to "get knocked out". I'm mean, there's always an end to aggressive action, right? *If the Clan's "superior" calls for retreat, if you keep fighting, your much more likely to get knocked out, so its better to listen to orders. *Once the battle reaches an aftermath, the POV's can go back. The losers can act all sad and grumpy, while the winners can act like a hobo just won a thousand dollar lottery. Don't worry if you lose, cause there are no scoreboards. You don't "win" by defeating the other Clan. You "win", by providing good "roleplay-manship", if you know what I mean. RH/Boss Enemy Boss Enemy is basically a roleplay, in which the Clan has news of an Enemy of somekind on its territory, like a Fox, or Hawk... one or several in particular. One User can take the temporary role as the enemy during the skirmish, while the other Users control their cats in some way. Don't worry, your cat won't get killed unless you want it to... it will only get knocked out. The cats basically go on a short quest to kill that/those specific enemy/ies. Clan Quests Clan Quests are missions created by members of a clan for clan members to participate in. Chosen Cats of Warriors, Apprentices, the Deputy, and even a Medicine Cat (If there are more than 1), or a MC Apprentice. Clan Quests may be missions to save the clan from a suspicious drought, save a stolen cat from Twolegs or other enemies, defeat a mysterious rise of rogues in an area, to go and fight the Codeless or DawnClan, to get rid of a sudden infestation of pests, to venture into the Outlands in search of a cure to an In-Clan epidemic, and etc. There is a "Dungeonkeeper" or Narrator, in that Quest. The Narrator may introduce new confrontations for the fellow questing cats, as well as new characters and such. The Narrator can be whomever created the idea for such a Quest, or another experienced user requested by the creator. REMEMBER!!! A Narrator cannot kill a player's cat without his or her consent. Knocked out or injured cat's may have to be cared for along the journey, taken back to camp, or be cured by a Medicine Cat also traveling along. Some Quests that feel to not have an "all-figure-out" ending can be put up for another "sequel." Questing Format will be just like RH and IC Roleplaying. Clan Quest Approval Process *Your Clan Quest MUST be previously written on a BLOGPOST. Once it is done, please, place it on the Roleplay List Page under Unstarted Quests Up For Recruitment. Admins must check it to see if it is valid. It just needs to make sense to be valid. ROLEPLAY LISTS *SnowClan/Roleplay List *CliffClan/Roleplay List *BurrowClan/Roleplay List *WilderClan/Roleplaying List *NightClan/Roleplay List *BrookClan/Roleplaying List *BreezeClan/Roleplay List